What if the Goblin King Wore a Wig?
by RenaetheFrogPrincess21
Summary: Sarah sneaks into the Goblin King's room for a little late night romance, only to find much more than she bargained for.


What If Series:

What if the Goblin King wore a wig?

**I do NOT own the Labyrinth or the characters from it. Only the stories I create around them.**

****Lemon, I repeat, Lemon. If you don't like it, don't read it****

**Author's Note:** I had this idea randomly while thinking up ideas for one of the chapters in the sequel to "A New Goblin King" and this is what it became. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^ Feedback is helpful so REVIEWS people.

Sarah crept through the halls of the castle, constantly looking over her shoulder for a sign of anyone who might ruin her plan. Just as Jareth had to sleep, she figured his parents had to sleep as well, so maybe they could take this opportunity to do the consummation without their knowledge. Finally, she made it to Jareth's room. Using what the Wise Man had taught her, she reached out gently with her magick, checking for any traps or alarms the High Queen might have put around his room to keep her from entering. Surprisingly, there were none. '_I bet she thinks I'm too afraid of her to try this._' Sarah thought as she gently turned the knob and opened the door.

The room inside was dark, save for the moonlight filtering through the balcony doors and the last flames of the fire in the fireplace. Jareth lay in his bed, shirtless and breathing deeply in sleep, his taut muscles rippling with each breath. Only the silhouette of his head and neck were visible. Sarah sighed at the momentary innocence of her husband-to-be, and was about to climb in bed with him when something caught her eye. On his desk, in a dark corner of the room, a scraggily looking form stood erect. Curiosity overtook her and she went over to it. Poking it with her index finger to make sure it didn't come alive, she found it to be soft and familiar, so she picked it up and brought it into the light.

'_What the…_' In her hands was the Goblin King's ever-famous, wild rock band mullet, soft in her hands and…not on the King's head.

'_If this is his hair, then…_' As quietly as possible, she made her way to Jareth's side of the bed, crouching low to the ground. It was still too dark to see clearly, so she used more magick to stream the moonlight further into the room.

"Oh my…" What she saw took her whispered breath away.

Jareth was lying on his stomach, the covers just past his shoulderblade, giving Sarah the perfect view of his real hair. It fell in gentle tendrils all the way down to the middle of his back, a beautiful platinum blonde that was almost white, with scattered strands of dark brown amidst it. A few strands fell gently down his chin, outlining the fine features of his face even more beautifully. His eyes squinted, the light stirring him from sleep. Sarah quickly released her magick on the light and slid beneath the bed, wig still in hand.

'_His hair is gorgeous! Why the hell is he wearing this thing?_' she thought to herself. '_Well, I am stealing and burning this thing, and I don't care if he gets mad about it._' She decided. Listening for the sound of his deep breathing, to assure that he was asleep, Sarah slid further under the bed towards the door to the hall, careful not to rip her nightgown. She crept out, clutching the wig, when a voice in the dark startled her.

"Well. If it isn't you. And uh, where…are you…going?" Jareth leaned over the bed, looking down on her smugly.

Sarah made a mad dash for the door, but Jareth stood in her way before she even made it close. '_Damn shifting. I need to learn that._'

"It seems that I've caught a thief of sorts in my room."

"Thief?" Sarah squeaked, flinging the tousled wig behind her back. "I didn't steal anything."

"Really? Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say that the octave of your voice and the suspicious way your hands are behind your back indicate otherwise." He raised an eyebrow.

Sarah couldn't help but stare at the locks of his real hair as they cascaded down his shoulders. They glowed in the moonlight with purity, the brown strands adding and edged look that gave Sarah an image of the outstretched wings of his owl form. It was breathtaking.

"Okay, you know what? Yes, I'm taking your hair. Why? Because THIS," Sarah held said hair up on her fist, "is a TRAVESTY! You're even more gorgeous without this! So what the hell do you wear it for?"

Jareth raised both eyebrows, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "You think I'm gorgeous, precious?" he whispered heatedly, stepping closer to her.

"Don't even start, Goblin King. I want an answer." Sarah demanded, stepping back.

"Ah, but at the moment, I want you. So it seems we're at an impasse of sorts, now doesn't it?" he followed her step back with two steps forward, stalking her like a predatory feline.

Sarah squeaked again, unknowingly backing towards the bed. "Jareth, I'm serious." She said, not sounding serious at all.

"As am I, Sarah my love." He purred. Closing the distance between the two, he captured her lips in his before she could protest. He pushed her back to the bed, placing one hand on her back to gently lower her down. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, wig still in hand, as she deepened their kiss. Her tongue knocked against his lips, seeking access which he readily gave. As she became engrossed in her exploration of his magickally mint spicy mouth, Jareth reached back to take the wig from her hand. Her eyes shot open and in one swift movement she flipped him over, holding the wig away from him.

"What the hell, Jareth?"

"Sarah," he began, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I love you dearly, but you try my patience. And if I wanted, I could easily use magick to take the wig from you, so please just give to me what is mine."

"Well, Jareth, you are trying MY patience by trying to wear this thing!" she mocked him, holding the wig higher so he couldn't reach it. "Unless you're real hair has some God-like feature where it blinds people when they see it, I can't understand why you hide it!"

"Sarah-"

"No! You're not getting it back and we're not moving until you tell me why you hide it. I'm your fiancé, for crying out loud. The least you can do is tell me the truth."

She watched the emotion in Jareth's eyes go from annoyance to outrage, silent damnation (whether of her or himself she couldn't tell), then quiet resignation.

"Very well." He sat up, Sarah still straddling his waist and clutching the wig to make sure he wouldn't try to take it. "I…when I was young…the children, they…" he stammered out, almost flustered. Sarah watched him, confused. She had never seen him that way before. '_What could be so bad?_' she wondered.

"Theyusedtocallmebansheewoman." He sped out.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Say that again, please?"

"They used to tease me and tell me I had the hair of a banshee woman, there! Does that satisfy you?" he snapped, crossing his arms and looking away, much like a child.

Sarah tried very very hard not to laugh. She tried so hard in fact that it took a _minute_ for it all to explode out of her in big, insensitive guffaws.

"Thank you, Sarah, for this nice little chat. I feel so much better. Now if you'll excuse me, I will return to my comatose state of slumber and hopefully stay there." He said over her laughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm sorry." She breathed out, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. "I'm not laughing at you, love. I'm laughing at the fact that you would take that seriously, especially after all these years. You know children better than anyone, you know they can be cruel in their own way and make up mean names they don't really mean. I was four-eyes and Snaggle Tooth Sarah when I was younger."

"Yes, and you got braces and corrective lenses to remedy it, did you not?"

"No, I got braces because my teeth would've fallen out if I hadn't, and contacts because I was tired of my glasses breaking all the time. By the time I got them, kids had already stopped making fun of me."

"The goblins are more like children than anything, and I would rather wear that and be feared than let my normal hair be seen and be ridiculed." He pouted.

Sarah laid the mullet hair on the bed, just out of his reach unless he removed her from his lap, which she could tell, from the bulge in his velvet lounge pants, he didn't want to do. Her hands smoothed down the stray hairs, her fingers tangling in the silken feel of them. She tucked one side back behind his long ear, stroking the tip down to the lobe in her wake. He released a low moan, the bulge getting bigger. She giggled and touched foreheads with him, locking her fingers in his hair.

"The Goblins love you, as much as I do. They know you're the only King who would ever treat them like people, and they love you for it. Besides, none would dare ridicule the Great and Powerful Goblin King, for fear of being dipped in the Bog." She quipped.

He quirked an amused eyebrow at her. "You dare to, and quite often I must add."

"Ridicule and witty banter between two lovers is not the same thing. Besides, I'm special. I'm no ordinary girl, after all."

"No. You certainly are not, precious thing." He breathed onto her lips as he resumed kissing her. Sarah kissed back, delving again into his mouth and gently pulling the locks of hair in her hands.

Jareth kept one hand stroking the small of her back through her cotton gown. The other slid down her waist and thigh, till it found the hem of her dress and began to pull it up. But Sarah grabbed it, moving it onto a button at the front of her neckline. 5 buttons held the dress closed from the front, much to Jareth's delight. He made quick work of them, never releasing her lips, and the gown pooled down around her waist and legs like a waterfall. Their tongues melded, tasting of magick, the power between them igniting and electrifying the already heated blood in their veins. Jareth broke their kiss, panting heavily. His eyes had changed to an electrifying blue, lusting after her body. He left a trail of hot kisses up and down her neck, nipping at her earlobes and leaving wet red marks in the wake of his lips. Sarah moaned out her need, grinding hard into his stone hard pelvis with every nip and lick he gave. He groaned with her, his pants stretching to fit his tight erection.

"You draw me in like a moth to flame, Sarah." He moaned into her chest, nuzzling the skin above her luxurious breasts. Sarah whimpered, wanting more than his nose there, and wanting the fabric bra to be gone from between them. He chose to prolong her torture by massaging one nipple through the black lace, while sucking hard at the top of the other. Sarah's back arched deep, her loins wet with desire, tugging and grinding in rhythm with his mouth. Jareth hardened more than any normal man could at her reactions, his lips turning to a grin on her covered breasts. He flipped her over onto her back, straddling her waist. Sarah pulled him down for another heated kiss, biting playfully at his lip and tongue, rubbing the tips of his ears. He growled deep in his throat, grinding his impossibly hard erection against her pelvis, smelling her wet sex beneath him. She yanked on his hair by accident, which brought forth a heady moan, the loudest of all so far.

'_So there are other benefits to his real hair_,' was her last coherent thought before her King rewarded her by tearing off the black lace covering her breasts and stroking an expert finger down against her clit. She moaned as he rubbed the delicate area, bucking against his finger for more friction. He grinned mischievously before leaning down to suckle on her sinful breasts. She threw her head back in ecstasy, jerking her pelvis up and sliding Jareth's finger deep into the void. Sarah was not a virgin in the least (had Jareth not been held hostage by Goliath, she would have been), but her sexual encounters were few and far between. So the sensation of Jareth's finger pumping into her lit her loins on fire. Two more fingers, and her eyes began to see in pure, white bliss. She bucked and squirmed, needing more inside of her.

"J-Jareth, more…please, I want more." She pleaded through her moans. Jareth lifted his head from her breasts, his eyes glazed with desire. He snapped his fingers, ridding the two of what little clothing they had left on. She whimpered slightly as his fingers left her warmth, but became nervous as she saw the size of him in the moonlight. He wasn't huge by any means, but he was much bigger than any guy she'd ever been with. And when he entered her, she tensed, expecting it to hurt some. It didn't. He slid in and out of her with ease; a perfect fit, just as they were to each other's hearts.

Jareth leaned down, kissing her gently with love. "A gra mo chroi, aingeal." He whispered.

Sarah smiled. "A gra mo chroi, my King." She replied.

Sarah awoke disoriented, her body slick with sweat and her hands down at her pelvis. Her underwear were undeniably wet, and she wasn't in the bed she thought she'd be in.

"Damn!" she cursed, sitting upward pounding her fist into the bed. "It was just a dream! It's not faiirrr!" she whined, falling back into the pillows and covering her face miserably.

After her little pity fest, she got cleaned up and dressed, and joined the King for breakfast. As she made her way to her seat, passing by the back of his chair, she yanked hard at his wild mane of hair, causing him to yelp.

"What the devil?" he cursed, looking at Sarah confused.

She glared at him. "I'm watching you, Goblin King." She said, before continuing to her seat.

Jareth stared as she sat down and began her meal. '_Does she know?_' he thought, keeping a wary eye on her as he continued eating.

**You should've known I wasn't going to make it so easy for Sarah. :) Hope you liked. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, even if it's just to say "it was good" or "needs work (though telling me where it needs work would be more helpful)**

**A gra mo chroi- **Gaelic for "Love of my heart"

**Aingeal**- Gaelic for "Angel"


End file.
